1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a protective plate kit and, more particularly, to a protective plate kit for cables and the like for providing a barrier through which cables are channeled from one room to another room.
2. Prior Art
During construction of buildings, it is necessary to provide openings through the building floors and walls to permit the running of piping, conduits, and cable systems. Many different types of fitting and coupling devices have been used for this purpose. These devices have varied from simple removable forms to permanently installed boxes and housings of complex design.
It has become known heretofore to use devices for feeding or passing cables through walls which are formed with openings corresponding to the size of the cables and, if necessary or desirable, have sealing means in order to provide protection against dust and water. However, such devices provide no means for protection against fire, or for maintaining the integrity of a firewall already in place.
Generally, however, whether of simple or complex design, the currently available devices are often very labor intensive. Their labor intensive nature is particularly evident during the installation of code required fire-stop materials after the piping and conduit systems have been installed. Typically, it has been necessary to caulk or trowel intumescent materials about the pipes and conduits where they pass through the partition fitting and coupling devices.
Accordingly, a need remains for a protective plate kit for cables and the like in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a protective plate kit that is easy to install and use, light weight, optimally sized and reasonably priced. Such a protective plate kit for cables and the like will provide a quick seal for the open areas in a floor surface around computer cables and other conduits. The foam present in the kit will further provide protection against fire damage which is greatly appreciated by contractors and individuals responsible for the operation of high-level computer rooms.